extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Piss
Piss is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where, as a member of The Misfits, he is a former 2-time ECW Tag Team Champion with his tag team partner, Flare. History in ECW Original Series Piss debuted on Episode 4 as a Heel, as a member of The Misfits, challenging The Bundys for the ECW Tag Team Championships, losing by disqualification after Piss used a Barbed Wire 2x4. On Episode 5, Piss was meant to compete in a Hardcore match against Sermon Bundy, but the match was made a Hardcore Triple Threat match after Blake made his return. Inspite Blake's surprise return, Piss won the match. At Armageddon, The Misfits competed in a Hardcore Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Championships against The Bundys and the eventual winners The Wildcards. On Episode 8, The Misfits unsuccessfully challenged the team of Adam Pulp & Prototype for the ECW Tag Team Championships in a Hardcore Tornado Tag Team match. At Survivor Series, The Misfits defeated Adam Pulp in a handicap match to win the ECW Tag Team Championships for the first time. On Episode 11, Piss lost a Beat The Clock Sprint match to Devin Foolhardy in 5 minutes 27 seconds. On Episode 13, The Misfits turned Face when they saved Shant from an attack from ECW's newest tag team, The Faction. At The Great American Bash, The Misfits defeated The Faction to retain the tag titles. On Episode 16, The Misfits (With their manager Dixie at ringside after returning from an injury), fought the newest tag team in ECW, The Eternal Army, to a double countout. After the match, both teams continued to brawl. At No Mercy, The Misfits defended the Tag Titles against The Eternal Army in an elimination tag team match, which was won by the Misfits when Piss last eliminated Mastodon, being the first person to pin Mastodon. On Episode 18, The Misfits were scheduled to team with Brent in a 6-Man Tag Team Match against The Faction and Eric Samoyd, but after the Misfits were attacked backstage, the match was made a singles match for Samoyd's ECW Championship. When The Faction tried to interfere in the match, The Misfits came out to prevent them from getting involved. On Episode 19, The Misfits entered Raymond Zender's office to demand a match with The Faction, Zender agreed to their request, adding that if The Misfits won the match, they'd be able to select the match stipulation for their tag title match at the next CPV, but if the Misfits lost, they'd be fired. On Episode 20, The Misfits defeated The Faction to retain their tag titles and keep their careers. They also got to choose the match type for their next title defense at the next CPV. The Misfits were scheduled to defend their tag titles against The Faction at Royal Rumble, in a match of their choosing, but ECW was cancelled before the event and the Misfits never got to reveal what match type they would have picked, they also were forced to relinquish their tag titles. Revival After the return of ECW on YouTube, The Misfits returned to the company. On Episode 1, The Misfits competed in the opening show against old rivals, The Faction, in a winning effort for the vacant ECW Tag Team Championships, becoming the first 2-time ECW Tag Team Champions and the first 2-time title holders in Extreme CAW Wrestling history. On Episode 3, after Flare defeated Biggs Smith, Biggs' tag team partner, Taye Williams, attacked Flare, until Piss came to his friend's aid. At Night of Champions, The Misfits defended the ECW Tag Team Championships against Chi-Town Slide, where The Misfits lost the tag titles to Chi-Town Slide. On Episode 5, while Dixie defended her newly won ECW Women's Championship against Ava Dawn, The Misfits were attacked backstage during the match by The Disciples of Apocalypse. On Episode 6, The Misfits defeated the D.O.A in a tag team match. On Episode 7, The Misfits competed in a Number 1 Contender's tag team match against The Hannity Brothers, but were unsuccessful. On Episode 9, The Misfits appeared on stage after Chi-Town Slide's match against Gas-O & Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 10, The Misfits defeated The Hannity Brothers in a Number 1 Contender's tag team match. On Episode 11, The Misfits were meant to team with old friend, Shant, in a 6-Man Tag Team match against D.O.A members, Torq Michaels, Scott Slyke and JP Requirement, however, after Shant was attacked backstage beforehand by Colossus, the match was made a 3-on-2 Handicap Match, in which The Misfits were unsuccessful. On Episode 12, it was announced that The Misfits and Chi-Town Slide would be able to pick their partners in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. Chi-Town Slide's partner was revealed to be ECW D-League Wrestler, Brooklyn Bulldozer, while The Misfits' partner was revealed to be Teddy Hannity. The Misfits and Teddy were unsuccessful in the match. At the end of the show, The Misfits were seen brawling in the parking lot with Chi-Town Slide. At Royal Rumble, The Misfits challenged Chi-Town Slide for the Tag titles in a Ladder Match, but were unsuccessful in winning the titles. Later that night, Piss competed in the Royal Rumble match as the 7th entrant, lasting 1 minute and 42 seconds, before being eliminated by Colossus and Nanook of the North. On Episode 13, The Misfits competed against D.O.A members, Wesley Underhook and JP Requirement, in a winning effort. On Episode 14, The Misfits unsuccessfully faced The Hannity Brothers. Outside of ECW On April 26 2019, at CAS World Tour, The Misfits defeated Rush Hour to win the CAS Tag Team Championships. The Misfits lost the titles to Future Foundation at CAW All Stars 11. Appearances Personal Life In High School, The Misfits played in a band together with Piss as the drummer. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Double Underhook DDT ** Tiger Suplex {Used Once} ** Twist of Fate (Front Necklock Cutter, sometimes from the top rope) {2017-Present} * Signature Moves ** Side Effect (Sitout Side Slam) {2018-Present} ** Snap DDT * With Flare ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Extreme Combination (Twist of Fate by one member, followed by a Swanton Bomb by the other) * Nicknames * Managers ** Dixie ** Flare * Entrance Themes ** "Sic" by Slipknot Championships and Accomplishments * CAW All Stars ** CAS Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Flare) * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Tag Team Championship (2 times, with Flare) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:High-Flyers Category:Hardcore Category:Light Heavyweights